Lo Prohibido Se Hace Tentador
by Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister
Summary: Desde pequeño estuvo destinado a casarse con ella, hizo todo lo posible por huir de su destino, descubrió que ella era todo lo que siempre había querido, pero ahora le estaba prohibida. Pre-cuela de Héroe de Corazón. La historia de Sirius Black y Sara Bek
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: Solo los integrantes de la familia Beurk me pertenecen, del resto todos son producto de la imaginacion de JK Rowling

Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Sé que la encuesta del blog decidio que debia esperar para publicar la precuela, pero en verdad siento que se perderia mucho el suspenso si no se hacen paralelas. No se asusten no pienso abandonar Héroe de Corazón, solo que ahora los capitulo seran mas cortos pero mas pronto. A los lectores de Heroe de corazón espero que les guste y a los que por primera vez me leen les recomiendo que lean "Héroe de Corazón" para que entiendan un poco de que va esta historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LO PROHIBIDO SE HACE TENTADOR<strong>_

_(Por: Elizabeth Black Malfoy)_

_Desde pequeño estuvo destinado a casarse con ella y luego de hacer todo lo posible por huir de su destino, descubrió que ella era todo lo que siempre había querido, pero ya no era suya, ahora le estaba prohibida. Pre-cuela de Héroe de Corazón. La historia de Sirius Black y Sara Beurk_

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

_1ro de Septiembre de 1975_

En las llanuras de las tierras altas en el centro de Escocia, se alzaba una construcción magistral y totalmente invisible a los ojos desnudos de los muggles, pero un icono sobresaliente para la comunidad mágica internacional. Sus muros constituidos por piedras calizas en distintos tonos de gris se alzaban muchos metros por encima del terreno, constaba de seis torres cada una más alta que la otra. Sus techos eran una combinación de estilos góticos, renacentistas y barrocos. Sus alrededores eran inmensos y estaban cercados por un muro de mármol. En su puerta principal, dos gárgolas con forma de cerdos con alas en sus lomos eran los centinelas visibles de la edificación, pero la serie de conjuros que la protegían hacían casi imposible que cualquiera entrara en sus terrenos. El camino antes de llegar al castillo era extenso, flaqueado a la derecha por un inmenso campo de Quidditch y a su izquierda un bosque espeso de arboles tupidos. La fecha muy importante en este castillo, ya que marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo año estudiantil en el Colegio Hogwarts.

Ya era de noche cuando el expreso escarlata de Hogsmeade llego a la para descargar a sus jóvenes pasajeros, todos con un mismo destino, Hogwarts. En menos de cinco minutos el andén se lleno de baúles, lechuzas y estudiantes de todas las edades muy atareados acarreando sus pertenencias. Por encima del todo el bullicio una voz autoritaria y áspera se alzo:

¡Todos los alumnos de primero vengan conmigo! – decía un hombretón semi-gigante con barba y cabello largo y desaliñado, pero de ojos bondadosos, mientras movía sus enormes brazos hacia sí mismo.

Todos los niños pequeños de 11 años, se acercaron al hombretón de cara afable algunos un poco intimidados por su tamaño, pero Hagrid era una persona con la que no se podía tener miedo, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

De repente en el oscuro cielo estrellado de la estación, sobrevolando en el aire un grupo de caballos alados que arreaba una carroza descendió hasta estacionarse grácilmente sobre los rieles del tren justo al por delante de el expreso escarlata. Los caballos alados eran sementales pura sangre muy hermosos. Y su aparición había captado la atención de todos los jóvenes que descendían del expreso. Mientras la multitud miraba anonadada, la portezuela del carruaje se abrió y de ella se apeo un paje, el cual a su vez ayudo a descender a una dama lujosamente ataviada con una túnica purpura y el cabello recogido en un moño alto con expresión severa en el rostro el cual acrecentaba las arrugas de su frente.

Lugo despendio una jovencita de alrededor 14 años, llevaba un sobretodo negro de viaje el cual se cruzaba en el frente por tres correas de cuero, y tenía un cuello de picos altos que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, dejando a la vista unos botines de cuero de basilisco negro de tacón mediano tipo aguja, alrededor del cuello se alcanzaba a notar una exquisita bufanda de gaza de hadas con encaje de puntilla en los bordes, su delicadas manos iban también infundadas en unos guantes de cuero negro. Su cara era una visión de lozanía y perfección, tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos de gacela color azul índigo, enmarcados en una pestañas rizadas y una cejas bien definidas, su expresión era seria y inescrutable, pero despedía una aura de misticismo que atrajo enseguida las miradas de todos los presentes, su hermoso y extra claro cabello rubio era casi plateado y estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado, echado hacia atrás en suaves hondas culminando en un intrincado tocado con detalles de terciopelo negro que sostenía el cabello en un exquisito recogido de trenzas súper puestas.

Las recién llegadas eran todas unas desconocidas para la mayoría de los presentes, eso acrecentaba la curiosidad de todos ya que no se podía imaginar dos personas más distintas, una anciana severa y amargada y otra majestuosa, joven y sorprendentemente bella.

Buenas noches, ¿Es usted el enviado de Hogwarts?

Si

¿Y dónde está la delegación de bienvenida?

¿Cómo?

Tía, por favor. – dijo la joven, solo para que su ti oyese.

Disculpe señora pero no entiendo

Tal vez tenga tapados los oídos o sea mitad troll- respondió la dama de más edad, solo para su sobrina.

¿Qué?

Soy Isobel Beurk, mi sobrina Sara, viene desde la prestigiosa escuela de Beauxbatons a estudiar este año en Hogwarts. Necesito que me asegure que le brindara el cuidado y atención que una Beurk se merece.

Oh, sí, la señorita Beurk, el Director Dumbledore me hablo de que vendría. Bienvenida a Hogwarts señorita.- dijo Hagrid dirigiéndose a la joven.

Gracias Señor…- respondió la chica con una dulce sonrisa que encanto al semi-gigante.

Oh que torpe soy, me llamo Rubeus Hagrid. Soy el guardabosque de la escuela y el encargado de llevar a los alumnos de primer año a través del tradicional viaje en bote hasta el castillo. Sé que usted no es de 7mo grado…- decía Hagrid mientras la tía Isobel decía a su sobrina por lo bajo:

Vaya que observador.

Pero en vista que es su primer año aquí en Hogwarts, debe cumplir con la tradición de los de 7mo grado.

Me encantaría. – dijo la chica emocionada por todas las cosas nuevas que veía.

Muy bien, entonces sígame.- respondió Hagrid.

Acto seguido las dos mujeres siguieron al hombretón hasta el lago y cuando Hagrid se volvió a dar vuelta y aun vio a la mayor de las Beurk acompañando a su sobrina aclaro.

Lo siento, señora, pero usted no puede venir.

¿Cómo que no puedo?

El viaje en balsa hasta el castillo es solo para los estudiantes.

¿Sabe usted quien soy yo? ¿tiene idea del poder que tiene mi familia? – pregunto retóricamente la señora y agrego.- No por lo visto no tiene ni idea. Mi familia es la más influyente del la comunidad mágica mundial y…

Tía, por favor. Es la tradición, ¿acaso no es nuestro lema "Tradición, pureza y honor"?

Tienes razón querida, debemos cumplirla aunque no nos guste.- dijo no muy feliz con la idea de no salirse con la suya. Y volviéndose hacia Hagrid dijo: - dejo a mi sobrina bajo su custodia, espero que pueda llevarla sana y salva a la otra orilla.

No se preocupe, Señora. Me encargare personalmente de cruzarla, ira conmigo en mi misma balsa.

Señorita.- lo corrigió Isobel.

Lo siento…- empezó a decir Hagrid con mucha torpeza pero Isobel Beurk ya no le prestaba atención.

Bien, espero te sepas comportar, Sara. Supongo que nos veremos en navidad.

Si, tía. – dijo Sara mientras trataba de abrazarla pero su tía se aparto.

¿Qué haces? Sabes que las damas solo expresamos nuestro afecto en público, a las mascotas. Hasta luego Sara.- y sin más su tía se alejo.

Mientras tanto dentro del comedor ya todos los alumnos regulares de el colegio se hayan sentados en sus respectivas mesas contando sus anécdotas de verano. En la mesa de Gryffindor un grupo en particular escuchaba la divertida anécdota de cómo los dos chicos más populares de la escuela se habían infiltrado en un concierto muggle, sin permiso de sus padres.

Suena genial, canuto.- decía un jovencito de apariencia asustadiza, rechoncho y bajito con cabello fino y rostro ratonil.

Fue genial, colagusano.

Y bastante estúpido, diría yo.- dijo sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo un joven de lindos ojos color miel y cabello avellana.

Tu siempre tan serio y centrado Lunático. Eres la vos de la conciencia que la naturaleza no me dio. – respondió un joven apuesto de ojos grises.

Pues deberías escuchar más a tu conciencia.- respondió el licántropo.

No seas aguafiestas lunático, nada malo paso. – respondió un chico de hermosos ojos cafés y anteojos cuadrados.

Cornamenta tiene razón. Además, tenía que buscar algo que hacer desde que mi familia me dejo solo en casa para irse a Francia a visitar a esos snobs.

¿Snobs? El burro hablando de orejas. – refunfuño Lunático.- hablando de eso como lograste que tu madre te dejara solo en casa.

Eso también fue toda una hazaña - contesto colagusano.- Sirius fingió tener viruela de dragón.

¡Shh! Se suponía que era un secreto, Peter.

Sirius, sabes lo grave que puede ser andar jugando con esos hechizos, puedes terminar con algo más grave que una simple viruela.

Si, si Remus ya lo sé.- respondió Sirius con voz cansina, iba a agregar algo más pero una visión capto su atención.

Los chicos de primer año entraban al comedor para su selección, pero esto no era lo que hipnotizaba al chico, sino la chica, claramente mayor que caminaba entre ellos, su rostro le era familiar, la conocía, solo que hace muchísimo tiempo no la veía, era Sara Beurk y había crecido mucho y para bien, ya era toda una señorita, la chica más linda que había visto. Al llegar a este pensamiento se obligo a dejar de mirarla.

Vaya, o es una gigante o se perdió de camino a los carruajes, porque es imposible creer que esa chica tengo 11 años, con esas curvas. – dijo James.

Concéntrate en tu pelirroja Potter. Es Sara Beurk y viene de estudiar en el colegio Beauxbatons.

¿Sara Beurk la chica con la que tu madre siempre ha querido que te cases?

La misma

Wow, debes de estar reconsiderándolo ahora que la vez.- dijo James a lo que su amigo solo gruño.

Concuerda con su tipo, rubia, bonita y probablemente estúpida.- dijo en tono fanfarrón Colagusano.

Mientras sus amigos seguían hablando de su posible futuro con Sara y de cómo serian sus hijos, pero Sirius ya no los escuchaba.

Había conocido a Sara hace mucho tiempo, cuando solo tenía cuatro años de edad y ella solo dos. Aun en esa época, en la que aun no le interesaban las chicas, Sara había causado una gran impresión en él. Era una niña sonriente y juguetona, sus hermosos ojos azules ocupaban casi la mitad de su rostro regordete e infantil, además, tenía la extraña costumbre de seguirlo a donde quiera que fuera. Sara tenía un hermano mayor llamado Frederick, era cinco años mayor que Sirius y estudiaba en Durmstrang y para Sirius era genial, era casi como su ídolo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, a pesar que ese ídolo tenía una hermanita la cual podía ser muy fastidiosa con su fascinación por perseguir, al propio Sirius.

_Flashback_

_20 de agosto de 1963_

En un hermoso bosque a las afueras de Versalles, se alzaba un imponente castillo con hermosos jardines al estilo barroco. En esos jardines tres niños jugaban a las escondidas. El mayor de ellos con la cabeza entre los brazos y mirando hacia la pared, contando. Mientras Sirius trataba de encontrar su sitio donde esconderse hasta que al fin encontró un sitio perfecto para estos fines. Estaba allí acurrucado entre las raíces levantadas de un enorme árbol, cuando la linda Sara gateo hasta dentro del reducido espacio y se acurruco a su lado.

Vete de aquí, shu, shu- le decía el chico señalándole la salida. Pero la niña no se movía.- fuera, Sara. Largo. – pero lo único que logro fue que la niña se le acercara mas y empezara a reír a carcajadas y luego dijo:

Iru.

Si, si ya te vi ahora fuera. – dijo mientras la sacaba de su escondite. Pero la niña no se fue, en vez de eso se quedo mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules, los cuales poco a poco se fueron inundando de lágrimas.

No, no, no, no llores Sara. – susurro, pero era muy tarde la niña ya había empezado a llorar a moco suelto y sus lagrimas caían gruesas por sus mejillas. A los pocos segundos llego Frederick y lo descubrió tratando de hacer que Sara dejase de llorar.

Que le hiciste ahora Sirius.

No le hice nada. Dijo mientras sacaba una ranita de chocolate de su bolsillo, era un dulce muy rico para una niña pero ya no sabía qué hacer para que se callara.

Al ver la golosina la niña dejo de llorar instantáneamente y la tomo, luego lo abrazo y le dio un beso y el dijo:

Genial, no sé que es peo.

Yo creo que peor es que llore, porque te hizo perder – respondió Frederick y acto seguido lo todo y salió corriendo.

No, no es justo- grito Sirius mientras trataba de alcanzarlo y la niña corría tras de el diciendo:

Irus.

_Fin de Flashback_

Luego los años pasaron, Frederick murió y el no volvió a ir a Francia en verano. Sus padres si iban muy seguido unto con su hermano Regulus pero el siempre buscaba pretextos para no ir. En Navidad prefería quedarse en Hogwarts o ir a casa de Potter y estas últimas vacaciones de verano se había fingido enfermo. En fin, tenía mas cuatros sin verla y de no ser por sus distintivos ojos de gacela, color azul índigo, no la hubiese reconocido.

Al otro lado del salón la recién llegada miraba todo con fascinación, le gustaba la nueva escuela era mucho más interesante que Beauxbatons. Tan pronto cruzo el umbral, su vita recorrió el salón y allí lo vio. En el fondo, rodeado de otros chicos pero con un aire un poco ausente estaba Sirius. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba. Tan pronto lo vio, fue como si hubiese sentido su mirada, levanto la vista.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella supo de inmediato que la había reconocido, después de tanto tiempo de no versen la recordaba, después de tanto de no verlo se alegraba que la recordara, esto la impulso a sonreír. Fue una de las sonrisas más amplias que podía emitir, pero tan pronto le sonrió el chico las miro frio, como con fastidio y aparto la vista. Confundida la chica siguió mirando a través del comedor.

Al otro lado, en una mesa con estandartes verdes estaba su amigo y futuro cuñado, Regulus. Siendo huérfana y con su hermano muerto, lo único que alegraba sus veranos era cuando "Reg" iba a visitarla. El lleno el vacio que había dejado la muerte de su hermano. Al verla, le sonrió, y le señalo un escudo con una serpiente en tonos verdes y plateados que decía Slytherin.

Esa era la casa en donde él estaba, en el verano le había hablado de lo maravilloso que seria que quedaran en la misma casa, ya que, como iban al mismo año, podrían estudiar juntos para todas las clases y tendrían las mismas horas libres.

Estaba pensando eso cuando, una profesora de rostro severo y un moño alto, la cual le recordó enormemente a su tía la llamo y la hizo sentarse en una banca para colocarle un sombrero viejo y raido. Era la ceremonia de selección, Reg se la había explicado, ese sombrero decidiría en gran parte todo su futuro, dependiendo en que casa la ubicase, pero para su sorpresa el sombrero le recomendó tres casas.

Tu intachable linaje te hace una Slytherin por excelencia, sin embargo, no le temes al trabajo duro y tienes mucha perseverancia cuando te lo propones Hufflepuff podría hacer cosas esplendidas contigo. Pero al mirar de cerca a tu corazón, veo que mucho coraje yace en tu interior, tu valentía es como un diamante en bruto que Gryffindor podría llegar a pulir.

El sombrero le estaba dando a decidir, inconscientemente la chica miro a los dos chicos, si elegía a los leones quedaría más cerca a Sirius pero por lo visto, él había cambiado, ya no era el Iru que había conocido. En cambio Reg seguía siendo su amigo y le había hablado tantas maravillosas cosas sobre la casa de Slytherin. Por otro lado el sombrero había dicho que su linaje la destinaba a Slytherin y su tía siempre le había dicho que la tradición estaba por sobretodo. Luego de verla sopesar las opciones el sombrero grito:

Slytherin.- la mesa estallo en aplausos, mientras que otro chico en una mesa contraria blanqueaba los ojos.

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo<p>

BIENVENIDA DE SARA Y PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON LOS MERODEADORES.

* * *

><p>¿LES GUSTO O NO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PORQUE ESTA ES UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS. ESPERO QUE ME DEN SUS OPINIONES, CUALESQUIERA QUE ESTAS SEAN.<p>

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA,

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO II **_

_**Decepción**_

El comedor estaba quedando desocupado, los prefectos de cada casa guiaban a los alumnos de sus respectivas casas a sus salas comunes y desde su mesa en Slytherin, la chica nueva miraba a quien desde que tenía memoria había sido su príncipe azul.

Sirius Black no había vuelto a dirigirle la mirada desde que se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, estaba muy enfrascado con sus amigos y en su aura taciturna y pensativa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Vamos Sara, yo mismo te llevare a la sala común, es una de las ventajas de estar en la misma casa. - le dijo Regulus llamando su atención.

- Si claro, en un momento, no he saludado a Irus. Ya vengo.- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al grupo donde estaba Sirius, sin percatarse que su amigo blanqueaba los ojos.

...

Estaba de nuevo en el colegio, de nuevo con sus hermanos de pandilla, James, Remus y Peter, porque esos eran sus verdaderos hermanos, no el elitista e intelectual de Regulus, si no fuese porque sus rasgos decían a gritos que era un Black, habría creído seriamente que era adoptado. El y su hermano Regulus eran muy parecidos físicamente, ambos tenían unos profundos ojos grises bordeados por espesas pestañas negras como ébano a juego con abundantes cejas negras, tenían alturas similares solo que Sirius tenía un torso un poco más desarrollado que Regulus, este otro era mucho más intelectual.

- Bueno, muchachos. Nos vemos en la sala común tengo que ir a guiar a los de primero. - dijo Remus mientras abandonaba la mesa.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Peter Pettigrew.

- ¿Acaso aun no lo sabes? Nuestro amigo Lunático fue nombrado prefecto. Este año seremos intocables.- dijo James.

- Ni lo sueñes, Cornamenta.- dijo Remus sin voltear.

- Creía que te habías ido, Lunático.- dijo Sirius a la figura de su amigo que se alejaba.

- ¿Cuando supieron que sería Prefecto? - pregunto Peter.

- Nos lo contó cuando fuimos a el Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles, le vino la asignación en su sobre.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron que irían juntos a comprar los libros?- dijo Colagusano.

- Creí que Cornamenta te había avisado.- respondió Sirius mirando a James con reproche mientras Peter lo imitaba.

- Siempre te invitamos y nunca puedes, la única vez que fuiste no llevaste la lista y tuvo que ir ti mamá a comprártelos.- respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.

De los cuatro merodeadores, Peter era el más pobre de los tres, su madre había sido repudiada por su familia por fugarse de casa con un muggle y este la había abandonado en cuanto le explico que su hijo tenía poderes mágicos por que ambos eran magos, después de esto a la pobre Lyane no le quedo más que trabajar duro para sacar adelante a su hijo, eso incluía escatimar cada centavo, no por nada, solo Sirius sabia que la mayoría de la ropa de Peter era de segunda y que Peter no podía disponer de una bóveda en Gringotts de la cual sacar dinero a su antojo. Pero James ignoraba todo esto y siendo el niño mimado que era, al que nunca en su vida se le había negado nada, no podía entender que a Peter le daba pena que supieran que su mamá le compraba todos los útiles de segunda. Sin embargo, Sirius no creía que, saber esto, hiciese que James quisiera mas a Peter, desde un principio Potter había estado receloso de aceptar a Pettigrew en el grupo, prácticamente quien se lo había impuesto fue Sirius y la misma adoración que Peter le profesaba a Sirius que lo hacía incondicional con el resto del grupo por colación. Justo cuando Sirius iba a recriminarle a James, la dulce voz de una chica capto su atención.

- Hola, Irius- ignorando la carcajada mal contenida de su amigo James, Sirius volteo para encontrarse con la chica nueva, la chica que lo perseguía desde que tenía memoria, Sara Beurk.

- Hola, Beurk. Pensé que con más de catorce años ya sabrías hablar correctamente.- tan pronto como sus palabras abandonaron su boca se lamentó de haberlas dicho, pero ya era muy tarde para retirarlas, además a sus amigos le había hecho gracia su comentario, pero los ojos de la chica lo miraron con tristeza y sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas, pero en lugar de estallar en llanto, como solía hacerlo de pequeña cuando él la rechazaba, siguió adelante con toda cortesía y dijo:

- Sabes que te digo así de cariño. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, hasta hace unos minutos.- respondió el chico de manera osca, mientras con los ojos les indicaba a sus amigos que se fueran.

El último en obedecerle fue James, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la chica, obteniendo una magnífica sonrisa por parte de ella.

¿Qué quieres, Sara? – dijo Sirius mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a su amigo James.

Solo quería saludarte.

Bueno ya lo hiciste, ahora permíteme advertirte que no debes acercarte a mí, nuestras casas son rivales y será mejor si no nos ven juntos ¿entiendes?- y sin esperar respuesta se marcho, dejándola en shock y con cara de desolación.

_Viernes, 2 de septiembre de 1975_

Era media mañana, aun podía sentirse por los pasillos de la escuela las cálidas corrientes del verano que terminaba. Por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso un grupo de chicas de Slytherin se movían en torno a la chica nueva, Sara Beurk estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención a donde quiera que llegase y esta escuela no era la excepción, siendo la ultima sobreviviente de una de las dinastías mas prestigiosas y ancestrales de la comunidad mágica y al poseer una belleza tan peculiar todos los chicos le ofrecían cumplidos y todas las chicas querrían ser su amiga, aunque ella sabia que la mayoría tenia motivos bastante hipócritas para querer su amistad. Sin embargo, todas disimulaban muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones, le demostraban mucho cariño y elogios bastante elaborados, a pesar de estar acostumbrada desde pequeña a la excesiva atención por parte de terceros, siempre la abrumaba.

Justo antes de entrar a el aula la puerta se abrió dando paso a un grupo de alumnos de sexto, el cual iba encabezado por Sirius Black.

Solo le bastó con verlo para que su corazón se acelerará, latía tan rápido que temía que se moviese de sus sitio, algo de sus emociones debió ser notorio, ya que tan pronto como el salió sus miradas se cruzaron, fue un momento intenso que creó un campo magnético al rededor de ambos, como una corriente eléctrica que fluía a través de sus miradas, ambos lo sintieron, pero él en lugar de dejarse envolver por aquella sensación aparto la mirada casi con fastidio como si contemplarla doliese.

Luego de interrumpir su contacto visual, el chico se alejo por el corredor seguido por dos chicas, una asiática y la otra rubia de ojos verdes. Pero uno de los amigos, el que usaba lentes se acercó a ella, al hacerlo, varias de las chicas a su alrededor suspiraron.

- Hola, señorita Beurk.- y acto seguido hizo aparecer una hermosa rosa blanca de la manga de su camisa y se la obsequio mientras decía.- una rosa para una flor y el blanco es por su pureza.- al oír estas palabras la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sobre todo porque el chico parecía sincero.

- Vamos Cornamenta, no tientes mas a tu suerte con Canuto.- dijo un chico alto y flaco de ojos color miel y con aspecto enfermo mientras lo tomaba de sus hombros, luego se volvió hacia la chica y dijo:- con permiso, señorita.- hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se marcho, casi arrastrando a el otro chico.

Y al final solo quedo un chico bajito y regordete con cara de ratón que la miraba de modo penetrante lo cual la hizo estremecerse de miedo, sin saber porque no le gusto la forma en que la miró, como si fuese una intrusa, una cucaracha a la que quisiese aplastar.

...

- Eres un aguafiestas, Lunático.- decía James, fingiendo enfado mientras se dirigían a los jardines del colegio.

- Y tu un mal amigo, pensé que le habías prometido a Sirius que no te interesaba enamorar a esa chica.

- Y no me interesa en verdad, solo quería probar algo. - dijo el cuatro ojos con una expresión enigmática.

- ¿Que querías probar? - pregunto Remus deteniéndose por completo.

- Pues, como reaccionaba Canuto, que mas.- respondió el azabache con una sonrisa cínica.

- No sé ni por qué me asombro, si tu y Black son igual de inmaduros.- respondió Lupin en tono resignado.

- ¿Yo inmaduro? si lo que trato de hacerle es un favor, o sino dime ¿desde cuándo me hace hacer el juramento del merodeador por una chica?- al ver que su argumento había surtido efecto continuo- esta chica le importa, y mucho, de lo contrario no se molestaría tanto cada vez que hablo de sus atributos.

- Suponiendo que tu teoría sea cierta, ¿cómo lo va a ayudar el hecho de que andes coqueteando con la chica que, según tu, le gusta?

- Pues, lo ayudara a darse cuenta que en realidad si le gusta y cuando eso pase, yo ganaré la apuesta. Es un ganar-ganar.

- ¿Apuesta? ¿Cual apuesta? ¿Con quién apostaste? _ pregunto el oji-miel incrédulo.

- Con Colagusano, antes que nos graduemos, Sirius tendrá que admitir que siente algo muy especial por Sara Beurk y yo ganare muchos galeones. – decía el chico mas para sí que para su amigo.

- Puede que Sirius sienta algo especial por Sara, después de todo es muy bonita y se conocen desde niños pero de ahí a que algún día lo admita en público, lo dudo muchísimo.

...

No le hagas caso a mi hermano, es un idiota redomado.

Lo que no entiendo es porque si nuestras casas son supuestamente rivales y no deberíamos relacionarnos, porque el otro chico me pico el ojo y hoy en la entrada de pociones me regalo una rosa.- dijo la chica pensativa.

¿El otro chico? ¿cuál chico?

Uno de los amigos de tu hermano.

¿Cuál? ¿Potter? ¿Pettigrew? – preguntó el chico haciendo cara de asco.

No se su nombre

¿Como era?

Pues, tenia lentes y unos lindos ojos cafés.- decía la chica con la misma expresión pensativa, mientras, el chico a su lado rodaba los ojos y se paraba en frente y la sacudía por los hombros.

Ese es James Potter, el más revoltoso y don Juan de todo el colegio, prométeme que no te acercaras a él.

¡Reg! ¡Suéltame! Me estas lastimando.- al oír esto el muchacho se avergonzó y la soltó inmediatamente.

Lo siento, no medí mi fuerza, pero es que se que James es un experto ilusionando chicas, y después que consigue lo que quiere, se aleja, dejándoles el corazón roto. No quisiera que eso te pasará a ti. - terminó de decir, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Te puedo asegurar que ese chico no me interesa en lo más mínimo.- respondió Sara colocando sus manos entre las del chico, logrando que esté sonriera, pero justo en ese momento agrego: - Tú mejor que nadie sabes que solo hay un chico que me interesa de esa forma.

Si, se quien es, por desgracia es mi hermano, o al menos, eso dice mi madre.- dijo el chico mientras le soltaba la mano y se ponía serio, luego de lo cual se levanto del pupitre en el que estaba sentado.

¿Ya te vas? – dijo la chica con cierto des animo.

Sí, tengo práctica con el equipo de Quidditch.

Pero si apenas la primera semana de clases, tengo entendido que la temporada no empieza hasta Noviembre.

Si pero este año queremos ganarle a Gryffindor debemos trabajar el doble.

Puedo ir a verte jugar

No.- respondió repentinamente el chico, como si la sola idea lo aterrara.- no lo tomes a mal pero el capitán del equipo es muy paranoico con eso de que nadie vena nuestras nuevas estrategias, antes del primer partido.

Ok, en ese caso creo que iré a la biblioteca un rato. ¿Te veo luego en la sala común?- dijo la chica dulcemente, a lo que el chico solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa de la chica y un beso en la mejilla.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO III**_

_El Peso Del Deber_

_Sábado, 3 de septiembre de 1975_

El sol salía entre las colinas escocesas, bañándolo todo con sus brillantes rayos cálidos, iluminando gradualmente las aguas del tranquilo lago de la escuela, la brisa matutina empezaba ha hacerse cada vez mas helada al acercarse el invierno. Y un joven con su uniforme de la casa de Gryffindor miraba el horizonte, su corbata estaba desatada y los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados su chaqueta abierta con la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, su pie derecho apoyado también contra el recio roble, con sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón y mirando al horizonte mientras la brisa matutina sacudía su hermoso cabello negro azulado y sus ropas colegiales.

A Sirius Black siempre le habían gustado los amaneceres, solía quedarse fuera toda la noche solo para tener un momento de paz en soledad mientras veía como las aguas del lago se iban iluminado por la llegada del sol. Disfrutaba esos momentos consigo mismo para pensar en su vida, en su pasado y en su futuro. Como todo un Black su futuro lo perturbaba enormemente, pero de una forma muy distinta a lo que la gente podría pensar. Sirius Black había nacido en una familia en donde, desde antes de nacer, el futuro de cada integrante ya estaba decidido, como el hijo mayor del cabeza de la ancestral familia Black, Sirius debía casarse con otra ojen sangre pura y así, garantizar la perpetuación del nombre y el prestigio de la familia, y luego, cuando su padre muriere debía el cabeza y patriarca de la familia. Su padre había acepado con sumisión esa tarea pero para él nunca dejo de ser un trabajo y Sirius había crecido viendo como su padre no disfrutaba la vida ni era feliz en el matrimonio arreglado que se le había impuesto con su prima segunda Walburga Black.

La primera vez que el joven Black fue consciente de lo pesada que podía ser cumplir con su deber como el Heredero Black, fue cuando tenía alrededor de ocho años, cuando oyó una pelea entre sus padres.

_Flashback_

_Grimmuld Place, 30 de Agosto de 1967_

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, era pasada la media noche pero el primogénito del matrimonio Black no podía dormir, siendo el niño travieso que siempre había sido, no había podido evitar atragantarse de dulce en la fiesta en casa de su tío Cygnus, así que, tenia energías extras que quemar, por esa razón, había decidido escabullirse por la casa hasta el patio para espantar a los vecinos muggles. En el patio había encontrado algunas tablas sueltas en la cerca perimetral, la cuales estaban exentas de los hechizos protectores que impedían salir o entrar sin permiso. Varias veces se había deslizado por esta pequeña abertura para irrumpir en la casa muggle de al lado y mediante un hechizo desilusionador correrle las sabanas a los vecinos mientras dormían y jalarles los dedos de los pies. Ya era casi una tradición para él, no por nada esa casa había cambiado de dueños más de diez veces en los últimos tres años, sin contar el montón de meses que solía permaneces desocupada a pesar de que se vendía a mitad de su precio real.

Al principio solía ir con su hermano Regulus, pero una vez cuando entraron a la habitación de una pareja joven y corrieron las sabanas, vieron algo terrible, ambos estaban desnudos y sudaban como en un trance febril, el hombre estaba sobre la mujer, juntos en un amasijo de piel y sudor y la joven parecía sufrir inmenso dolor por lo que fuera que su esposo estaba haciéndole, ya que, gritaba y gemía estrepitosamente. La escena asusto tanto a Regulus que nunca más quiso volver a entrar en una casa de muggles.

Obviamente mas tarde, al crecer y conocer los secretos de la vida y de donde venían los bebes, Sirius entendió lo que había estado sucediendo y creía que su hermano también debía de saberlo, aunque su aversión hacia los muggles nunca se había disipado. Sin embargo, desde ese momento y por ese entonces, se mantenía alejado de las habitaciones de las parejas, sin dejar de preguntarse si sus padres también harían esas cosas o si los magos de sangre pura tendrían otros métodos para concebir bebes. Esa noche iba decidido a asustar a los niños de la pareja que se acababan de mudar uno era un adolescente de unos 14 años y la niña parecía tener la misma edad que el. Ambos eran rubios y regordetes y según Sirius tenían cara de asustadizos.

Pero para poder hacer el hechizo desilusionador necesitaba la varita de su padre, la cual debía estar en sus estudio, no entendía por qué su padre pasaba las noches en el estudio casi siempre se quedaba dormido en su sillón frente al fuego con su varita en la mesita del té, luego despertaba en la madrugada y se iba a su habitación, pero siempre dejaba la varita en su estudio. Ya estaba en la puerta del estudio cuando oyó gritos que provenían de dentro.

¡Así que todavía pensando en esa Golfa!- oyó la estridente voz de su madre elevarse sobre los niveles de cortesía permitidos y los cuales siempre le obligaba a mantener a su hermano y a él.

Cálmate Walburga, y baja la voz, los niños duermen

No me vengas con hipocresías a mí, no finjas que te importan mis hijos, cuando aun tienes fotos de esa ramera en MI CASA.- ya para ese entonces Sirius observaba la escena desde la puerta entre abierta.

Su padre estaba sentado en su sillón frente al fuego, con una copa de whisky de fuego en su mano, con los hombros caídos y cara de desolación, mientras su esposa caminaba por la habitación con cara de desquiciada, como Sirius nunca la había visto y con lo que parecía ser una fotografía en una mano y destrozando la habitación con la otra. Cuando termino de destrozar el estudio se volvió decidida a romper la fotografía, fue ahí cuando su padre se levanto del asiento, tomo su varita y dijo:

Imperio.- enseguida su madre soltó la foto y se empezó a sostener la cabeza como si esta fuese a estallar, y dio un alarido ensordecedor mientras su padre se acercaba a ella diciéndole:

Tranquila, no te hare daño, deja de resistirte y todo irá bien.- luego de un rato su madre se calmó su padre la tomo del brazo, deslizo sud dedos hasta su muñeca y le quito la foto, la guardo en su escritorio y la llevo fuera de la habitación, mientras ellos salían Sirius se escondió tras la puerta y luego que se hubiesen perdido por el pasillo se escabullo dentro de la habitación.

Dentro lo primero que vio fue la varita de su padre abandonada en la mesita de té pero ya no le interesaba, había algo más que estimulaba su curiosidad, y eso era, la fotografía escondida en el escritorio. Camino decidió hacia el escritorio y abrió la gaveta y ahí estaba ante él una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos expresivos con una sonrisa radiante y lentes cuadrados asimétricos sosteniendo un bebe de pecho entre sus brazos, y debajo de esta mucha fotos más de la misma chica, con el mismo niño cada vez más grande, pero en cada una de ellas se iba apreciando como su semblante alegre era sustituido por uno más severo y serio.

Detrás de la primera foto se leia:

"Caso 3B, Sujeto 448.

FUSOBRUDE"

Aun no había terminado de comprender que significaba todo aquello cuando su padre irrumpió de nuevo en el estudio y Sirius, no tuvo chance de guardar la fotografía.

¿Qué haces levantando y hurgando mis cosas?

Papá ¿Quién es esta mujer?

No tengo por qué responder esa pregunta y menos a ti.- y de repente y sin previo aviso, su padre, el hombre más pacífico de la tierra alzo la mano contra su hijo, propinándole una cachetada.

Fue la primera vez y la ultima que su padre lo golpeo, pero a pesar de sus disculpas desde ese día la burbuja en la que Sirius Black vivía se rompió, la del el niño consentido que creía tener la mejor familia del mundo (bueno eso secando a su prima Bellatrix la cual siempre había estado un poco zafada). Además desde ese día su padre mantenía su varita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la gaveta de su escritorio permanecía siempre con llave. Su padre nunca había sido muy cariñoso con él, pero desde ese momento dejó de inspirarle respeto y empezó a admirar más a su tío Alphard.

Su padre por su parte evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y casi no hablaba con él, hasta que un día cuando ya tenía once años cumplidos e iba a empezar en Hogwarts, su padre lo llamó a su despacho:

Me llamaste…- iba a decir padre pero la palabra se atoro en su garganta.

Si, pasa y siéntate, Sirius – el así lo hizo.

Ya casi eres un hombre

Tengo sólo once años.

Siete años se pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ya tienes edad suficiente para comprender la complejidad e importancia de tus deberes como mi heredero. Ya casi eres un hombre y entre más pronto lo asimiles mejor.- al ver que el joven no lo refuto continuo.- como sabes un día heredaras, no solo la fortuna de la familia sino también todos los deberes que ello conlleva.

…

Muy bien, me alegra ver que esto no te sorprenda.- dijo al ver el rostro impasible de su hijo.- como mi heredero es tu deber administrar las empresas de la familia, y velar por el bienestar, no sólo de tu madre y de tu hermano, sino también de tu tía y tus primas, y en su momento de los hijos de estas.

Ya lo sé ¿de qué va todo esto? – dijo el pequeño Sirius con fastidio.

Bueno, yo se que esa parte de tus obligaciones ya la conoces, pero desde ahora estarás al tanto de cómo funcionan nuestras empresas y una vez al mes tendrás que ir conmigo a la reunión mensual del el emporio.

¿Y como se supone que hare eso? Si estaré en el colegio.

Yo te avisare con tiempo la fecha y mandare una carta al colegio eso es lo de menos, la primera reunión será el 14 de septiembre, Niles estará esperándote en la entrada del colegio.- Niles era el mayordomo, y el único sirviente mago de la familia.

Como sea- dijo Sirius con un resoplido.

Ahora, la otra tarea principal como mi heredero es casarte con alguien de tu rango para engendrar dignos herederos…

Ya sé que esto tal vez no te importe, pero sólo tengo once años.

Sé qué edad tienes, y no pienso que te casa ahora; simplemente estoy tratando de decirte que ya te concerté un matrimonio, para que cuando cumplas los dieciocho.

Primero muerto que casando con Bella.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla, ya que, desde joven sabia que sus padres eran primos y que su matrimonio había sido arreglado por sus padres se le hizo lógico suponer que a él le harían lo mismo.

Cálmate, no pienso casarte con ningún familiar, he conseguido alguien más apropiado para ti, tú pareces agradarle y desde niña se ve que era una hermosa joven, además son una familia ancestralmente conocida en nuestro mundo. Y por si eso fuera poco, he visto que te llevas bien con ella, es Sara Beurk.

¿Sara? ¿Sara Beurk?

La misma.

Es una mocosa. ¿Tiene cuanto? ¿ocho años?

Pero no será una niña por siempre, además es la ultima heredera de toda la fortuna Beurk, la fusión de nuestras familias seria el acontecimiento del siglo, sin mencionar que no nos iría mal mezclar nuestras bóvedas, sus empresas con las nuestras nos catapultarían por sobre todas las demás familias.

Es decir que piensas usarme como a otra de tus empresas, ¿solo soy una fuente de dinero?

Tu no, tu eres mi hijo, ella es la fuente de dinero.

No padre, no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Podría encargarme de las empresas y de cuidar a la familia, incluso a la psicópata de Bellatrix pero jamás me casaría con esa mocosa, no sería justo ni para mí ni para ella, es mas no pienso casarme nunca.

No seas infantil, algún día querrás casarte y tener tu familia, pero como un Black debes hacerlo con alguien que este a tu altura, y en cuanto a la chica se que estará totalmente de acuerdo, su tía se encargara de ello.

He visto los métodos de convencimiento de su tía y créeme son crueles. Y no pienso amarrarme de por vida con alguien solo porque tu así lo decidiste- su padre suspiro y volvió a sentarse.

Sé que mi matrimonio no ha sido el ejemplo perfecto, pero no creas que es solo porque fue arreglado. Muchas cosas pasaron antes. Para no entrar en detalles, yo no sabía del compromiso hasta que mi padre lo considero oportunidad y para ese entonces ya había comprometido mis sentimientos con otra chica, era bruja, sí; pero su linaje estaba muy por debajo del nuestro. Por eso te lo digo desde ahora, para que sepas que no puedes mirar a nadie más, en cierta forma es como si ya te hubieses casado.

¿Cómo me voy a fijar en alguien si ni siquiera me gustan las chicas?

Pero algún día te gustaran.

Te equivocas. Y aun si me llegasen a gustar las chicas te juro que no será Sara y nunca me casare con nadie.

Tú harás lo que ya se dijo cueste lo que me cueste.

¿Qué me harás? ¿me hechizaras?- dijo altanero mientras su padre bajaba la vista.

Se supone que no deberías haber visto eso y te aseguro que no pienso volver a hacerlo, pero hay otros medios que si puedo usar, y no quiero que me obligues a hacerlo. Como sea te casaras con esa chica y punto.

Pues eso está por verse.- dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del despacho dejando a su padre rojo de la ira y gritando tras de él.

Había sido la primera vez que se oponía a su padre, la primera vez que lo retaba, pero sabía que al no le importaba, sabía que a pesar de conocer sus deseos lo obligaría a casarse don Sara, nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera, no pensaba en ninguna chica de esa manera por ese entonces y desde que había visto como era realmente el matrimonio de sus padres no le interesaba casarse.

Se año cuando entro a Hogwarts y el sombrero lo puso a elegir entre la casa de Slytherin y Gryffindor, escogió la casa de los leones, solo porque sabía que esto molestaría enormemente a su padre y a su madre tampoco le haría ninguna gracia. Se año fue que decidió salirse del patrón de vida que por nacimiento la había tocado, ese año decidió que se haría su propio destino.

Fin del flashback

Por estas razones, nunca respondió ninguna de las cartas que religiosamente Sara le había enviado, la primera fue poco después que su padre anunciara su compromiso en la cena de navidad, a la cual no asistió ya que decidió pasar la víspera en Hogwarts. En ella la chica explicaba lo feliz que estaba por el compromiso y que se estaba esforzando mucho por ser una gran esposa para él, si había que reconocer algo es que Sara siempre había sido dulce pero con el siempre fue empalagosa. Luego mensualmente le escribía una carta, le contaba de todo lo que le había pasado y le deseaba siempre lo mejor. La ultima la tenía en sus manos en esos momentos, en ella le decía cuanto lamentaba que no hubiese podido ir a Francia en esas vacaciones y le informaba que apartar de ese años estudiarían en la misma escuela, a pesar de que ya no mencionaba el compromiso, daba claras muestras de querer casarse con él.

No tenía nada en contra Sara, de hecho le tenía cariño y ahora que la veía después de tanto tiempo era innegable que le atraída enormemente, era por eso que la evitaba a toda costa, no quería sentir nada hacia ella, no quería nada que lo hiciera cumplir con los que sus padres siempre quisieron que fuera, además estaba resuelto a nunca sentar cabeza con nadie. Después de todo ya había incumplido su promesa, le gustaban mucho las chicas, y era muy popular entre ella, pero si algún día desidia sentar cabeza no quería que fuese por obligación o deber, ni tampoco solo por atracción física, quería casarse total y completamente enamorado y nunca había sentido nada hacía por ninguna chica.

¿Será que si me niego a hablarle, seguirá enviándome cartitas?- se pregunto a sí mismo en voz alta.- espero que no, será mejor si te alejas de mi, Sara. – dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.


End file.
